Not Just A One Time Thing
by AliceJericho
Summary: If it's going to happen, it has to happen more than once. Justin Gabriel/OC - For NellyLove


****

a/n HERE IT IS! It took me a

_**lot**_** longer than it should have! But I finally got it done! Loosely based on **_**You Shouldn't Kiss Me Like This**_

** by Toby Keith, the OC is Marie Nelson, who is kinda Angel... Who this is for btw! I changed her name around and stuff =] so haha! This is for, as I said, Angel! And its her birthday today! And I love her! She's my amazing e-sis and she wrote me a story for my birthday, so this is for her birthday! I hope you like it!**

* * *

After a tiring Monday Night Raw, the Superstars and Divas all headed out to a local club. It was normal for them to do so. It was normal for some people to stay out later than others, some people decided to not go out at all. Those were usually the people who had a family and could not risk getting caught doing anything suspicious. Unless you are Chris Irvine. He could care less, apparently.

It was safe to say that Justin Gabriel wasn't used to the going ons of these nights out. Sure he had experienced his fair share in FCW, but nothing compared to a night with the big guns. It was a lot more intense than anything he had been to before. As it was already late, everyone went straight into drinking. Nothing stopped them from doing continuous shots of straight vodka or playing drinking games with the strongest beer he'd ever tasted.

He wasn't a lightweight; he could hold his beer pretty well... But he knew that he'd wake up with a hangover, even if he didn't feel that bad when he went to bed. He knew he was out with the roster because he was now officially one of them. Not Smackdown, who didn't do much partying as a united group. He had come to the conclusion that with Mark Calaway, Oscar Gutierezz, Glen Jacobs, Jay Reso, Matt Hardy and Alvin Burke all into their mid-to late 30's or 40's, they all had an excuse to not go out. Four of the six were in fact married. Then CM Punk and his straightedge ways, he didn't go out all that often. Other people just couldn't be bothered. It was Tuesday night.

Raw, however, was the best place to be. Even the married superstars went out for a good time. Chris Jericho, who is married and turning 40 still went out and had a good time. It was the A show and the party show.

The WWE Divas were all pretty drunk too; tequila and vodka shots had been their choice of drinks. It didn't take long for them to get insanely drunk. Grinding up against each other, they seemed to forget that they were out in public.

No one said anything, why would they? The sexiest women on television dancing _really_ close in not much clothing... No one would dare ruin that moment.

"Justin!" a clearly intoxicated Marie Nelson appeared right in front of him, quickly attaching her arms around his neck to steady herself. "How are you, buddy?" her drunken smile was even brighter than her usual one, like all her cares had disappeared.

"I should ask you that question; you're going to have a bad headache when you wake up." He let out a chuckle, but Marie shook her head diligently,

"I'm not drunk!" she exclaimed. The drink in her hand, that went flying when she moved her hands quickly, proved otherwise. "Alright, maybe a little." She giggled.

"Yeah, just a little bit." he laughed as she stumbled over her feet, looking down at her alcohol covered clothes.

"You should dance with me." She smiled up at him brightly, not giving him an option as she pulled him into the middle of the dance floor.

Marie and Justin were great friends, having spent plenty of time hanging out in FCW. And it was no secret that most of their other friends had assumed that one day they would begin dating. It had never happened, though. They had only remained friends, despite many attempts at match-making.

"They're all looking at us." Marie giggled loudly. They always looked when the South African and the woman of many cultures got together.

"They're jealous." Justin said with a slight shrug, trying to keep Marie on her feet as she swayed with the music.

They danced for ages. Song after song after song. People would look at Justin and smile knowingly, but he chose to ignore them.

"Justin?" Marie broke the silence that had overcome them. He looked down at her, and went to respond, but before he could even begin to form an answer, her lips had found his.

Her hands went to the back of his head and stopped him from pulling away. Not that he would want to.

He felt the kiss all through his body, the fireworks racing around his head, the thoughts racing through his mind... Marie's tongue entering his mouth, her hands running through his hair.

He reacted, of course, by putting his own hands on her flushed cheeks, pulling her closer to him, and kissing back as best he could. He knew that people were watching him, he could feel their eyes. The voice inside his head said that he shouldn't be kissing her, that she was drunk and not in control of her actions.

He wasn't going to listen. The temptation was too much. He caved.

**

* * *

**

The morning came and Justin was avoiding Marie like the plague. He felt guilty. That was true. He was more conscience of what he would do if he saw her again. He wanted to kiss her again; the taste of her lips was nothing like he had ever tasted before.

He knew that she was highly intoxicated when she had kissed him; she most likely couldn't remember what she had done. He almost wished she hadn't kissed him, because now he felt that way. Like he wanted to kiss her all the time.

"Justin?" came her sweet voice, making him cringe inwardly, "You're avoiding me." Her voice was pleading, like she was genuinely upset.

"I'm not," he told her, lying, and she saw right through him.

"Why?" he did the only thing he could think of. He cupped her cheeks with his hands, crushing their lips together, not caring what she thought or who was watching.

"If you're going to kiss me, Rie, it has to happen more than once."


End file.
